


The Cowgirl

by rhinkipoo



Series: Kinktober 2019 [2]
Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: (well kind of - it's facetime sex), Fucking Machines, Kinktober, Kinktober 2019, M/M, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Phone Sex, The Cowgirl - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-22 03:44:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20867651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhinkipoo/pseuds/rhinkipoo
Summary: Link was staring at the giant box on his doorstep. He didn’t order anything, and as far as Link could remember, Rhett didn’t either before he left. He brought the box inside, and noted that it was addressed to him.





	The Cowgirl

**Author's Note:**

> 2\. Underwear | Sleepy Sex | **Fucking Machine** | Stripping/Striptease

Link was staring at the giant box on his doorstep. He didn’t order anything, and as far as Link could remember, Rhett didn’t either before he left. He brought the box inside, and noted that it was addressed to him.

“What in the world?”

He took a photo of the box and sent it to Rhett, who was back home for a family event while Link had to stay in California. His phone immediately started ringing.

_“Did you open it yet?” _Rhett skipped over a hello, and sounded very excited. And perhaps a bit nervous.

“What? No! I don’t know what’s inside. Did you buy this?”

_“Link, honey, put me on speaker and open the box.”_

Link did as he was told, and pulled his keys from the key bowl in their entry way. Using one key as a knife, he sliced through the tape.

“Rhett, what is this?” Link pulled some big black rounded thing out of the box. He reached inside again and pulled out smaller bits wrapped in plastic.

_“What do you think it is?” _Rhett’s voice turned low.

When Link realized that the attachments weren’t just accidentally phallic, but very much on purpose, his whole face turned red.

_"What is it, Link? Come on, tell me,"_ Rhett pressed.

"Um, is it a," Link hesitated, and voice just above a whisper, "toy I can fuck myself with?"

Rhett groaned, Link imagined what he must look like: Laying back in his hotel bed, hand groping his hardness through his pants.

_"Facetime me on your laptop when you've got it set up on our bed and plugged in."_ He hung up.

Normally Link would be a little miffed at Rhett's cockiness, but he was so intrigued by this machine. Intrigued and scared and nervous and very, very horny.

Less than a minute after they hung up, Link's phone dinged with a text alert. Rhett sent him a link to some app. He clicked on it, and saw the same logo as his new toy and let it install. When Link was overwhelmed he had a hard time multitasking, so he didn't give the app any second thought.

He placed a towel on the bed, then [The Cowgirl](https://www.ridethecowgirl.com/) on top. He grabbed his lube, and set up his laptop on the bed in front of him a safe distance away - just far enough so that Rhett would be able to see everything.

Once everything was washed and in its place, Link gave Rhett a call. Rhett's entire upper body came into view. He was on his side, shirtless,hair a mess, and looking so fucking handsome.

_"You ready? Is the attachment too big, or do you think you need to warm up first?"_

"Rhett! No hello? Are you excited or somethin'?" Link teased. He sized up the insertable attachment, "I think I'll be okay. It's just like a butt plug, right?"

_"It's a little more than that, darlin',” _Rhett smirked, _“but don't worry about that now. I want you naked."_

Link got off the bed and stripped, nothing fancy, but he did fold his clothes and placed them on the chair in the corner. Rhett giggled at him. Even when horny out of his mind, Link had to have order.

_"Come on, now, let's see you use it," _Rhett was clearly on a mission.

Climbing back onto the bed, Link straddled the Cowgirl. He pumped some lube on his fingers, and coated the attachment liberally. Instead of wasting what was on his fingers, he reached around to his backside. Link rubbed his fingertips against his hole, eyes rolling back in his head when he pressed in. Rhett swearing brought him back to the present.

_"You can't do shit like that. I'm already about to bust, you have no idea how sexy you are, do you?" _Rhett's right hand had disappeared into his pants.

"I'm sorry, baby, was this what you wanted?" Ever the tease, Link, braced himself on the saddle and sank down. It wasn't large, not compared to other toys they'd played with, but the effect of being on camera made it feel more extreme and naughty.

"Feels good, Rhett," Link moaned and started to stroke himself. Rhett just watched, enjoying the show Link was putting on.

Soon enough, Link began fucking himself on the toy. He hadn't seen the appeal until just then.

_"Fuck, Link, can you do me a favor, baby? Stop touching yourself?"_

Rhett had pulled Link out of his haze, and the confused look on Link's face made Rhett smile.

"Yeah?"

_"Did you plug it in?"_

Link nodded.

_"Good boy. Now grab your phone and open the app you just downloaded."_

He was clunky in his movements, but did as Rhett asked. He was also very thankful he thought to bring his phone with him on the bed. It took him a couple of minutes to follow Rhett's next instructions and connect his phone with the machine.

"Why do we have to do this now? I was in the zone, man," Link whined.

_"Trust me. Now invite me so we're connected in the app."_

There was a pleasant ding when Rhett accepted the invitation.

_"Go ahead and start touching yourself again, honey, yeah that's it."_

Link ground down on the toy and resumed fucking into his fist. He watched Rhett mess around on his phone long enough to get annoyed that something else had grabbed his attention.

"What are you looking aaaaaahhhh!" Link's complaint turned into one long moan when the vibrations began.

_"I'm sorry, what was that?"_

Rhett turned the intensity up when Link tried to ask his question again. Rhett had fun teasing and torturing Link with their new toy.

Link's hands found their way back to the saddle as he found the right angle for the toy to hit his prostate. And, oh boy, did Link's body start to shake.

"Rhett, I can come like this, yeah, make me come. Please, please, make me come."

Link looked at Rhett, who looked like he was about to come any second, too. Not two seconds later, did Link see Rhett's cum fly across his chest as he heard Rhett's tell-tale grunts. That's all it took to set Link off.

"Fuck!" Link came untouched. His mess didn't go far, but there was a lot of it,, and was pooling around the inside of his thighs.

Rhett turned the vibrations down and eventually turned the machine off. Link slipped off, and just rolled over. Too fucked out to do anything else.

_"So, you like it?"_

"Ohhh, yes," Link pulled the laptop closer, and pulled a pillow beneath his head. “Just don’t tell me how much it cost.”

Rhett chuckled as he watched Link fall asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> [Come say hello!](https://rhinkipoo.tumblr.com)


End file.
